


Live Fast, Drive Faster

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a Tumblr prompt: Haruto/Koyomi, cop/person getting a speeding ticket AU. I'm sorry it's sloppy; this is the first time I had written for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Fast, Drive Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarahjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/gifts).



Haruto was on his second doughnut of the afternoon and trying to ignore how cold it was beside the road, when his senior contacted him via the radio; and told him to stop a silver convertible that was about to pass him. Just as he was about to ask why he was to pull the driver over, the car came into view. Haruto stepped out, quickly enough to give the car time to stop, before the driver hit the accelerator even harder and sped past him – or simply ran over him.

The car did pull over, and Haruto approached the driver’s window. He’d been expecting some reckless young man behind the wheel, probably not unlike Nitou, who despite being Haruto’s best friend was not someone you would ever want to be driving you unless you had a death wish. Haruto was surprised when a girl wound down the window. She was barely tall enough to meet his eye level and she wore a pair of the coolest shades he’d ever seen.

“Good afternoon, Miss. You’re driving over the speed limit,” said Haruto. “Could I see your licence and insurance, please?”

She still hadn’t removed the glasses but he was sure she was giving him a withering look from behind them. He checked that all her paperwork was in order. Fueki Koyomi; that was a pretty name.

“May I go now?” she said. Her voice was soothing, yet authoritative. Haruto didn’t think he’d ever heard anything like it. Involuntarily, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

“No, you can’t. I have to write you a speeding ticket,” he said.

She looked back at him, and it took several moments for him to realise that she was expecting him to actually write a ticket at some point so that she could get to wherever she was going. He didn’t want her to leave and yet he didn’t see what else he could do. Trying to take the conversation in any direction other than “please respect the speed limit” would be an abuse of public office.

He had to do or say _something_ , so he said “Had you considered attending a driver re-education course?”

“No.”

Haruto cringed. That had gone well, hadn’t it. The problem was that he really couldn’t think of anything else to say, “It’s not mandatory this time, but if you get any more tickets, a court might order you to go.”

She didn’t respond. Haruto realised that she hadn’t taken her glasses off the whole time.

He wrote out a speeding ticket for her, “Sign this, please.”

She signed it and handed it back, then put up the window and drove off without another word.

Haruto sat down beside the road, his head in his hands. He wished he knew what that had been about. Why had he behaved like such an idiot in front of her? He pulled over dozens of people every day. It wasn’t like it was the hardest job in the world.

By the time he got home that evening, she had somehow found and added him on Facebook. She was wearing shades in her profile photo.


End file.
